


Snugger Fit

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathtubs, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a plan how to get what she wants and how to punish Emma for last night // Sequel to "Lust & Ice Cream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you goes to my amazing betareader lanalucy

CHAPTER 1

When Regina climbed up the stairs to their bedroom, her mind was playing with several ideas of how their evening of lust and love could proceed. She wasn’t a huge fan of food play – it was way too messy for her taste – but the thought of Emma licking ice cream from the skin around her nipples had Regina’s center throbbing. She felt how swollen and wet she still was; it wouldn’t take much for her to come undone.

However, Regina’s fantasies and her anticipation came to an abrupt end when she entered the bedroom and found Emma asleep – naked, curled in on her side. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Miss Swan,” Regina sighed, placing the bowl of cookie dough ice cream on the nightstand. As she looked at her pregnant wife, a tender look came upon her face and unrestricted love filled her chest. Her sexual frustration was pushed aside, but not forgotten, when she covered Emma with a blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Good Night, darling,” Regina whispered and slipped into bed. The ice cream seemed liked a fair consolation prize, even though it wasn’t her favorite flavor. 

Somewhat later she set aside the empty bowl and switched off the bedside lamp. Regina snuggled up to Emma from behind and promised, “Tomorrow you’ll have to make it up to me.”

********************************************************************************************************

The Mills-Swan household was always on a tight schedule in the morning, so sadly there was absolutely no time for morning sex on a weekday. Regina had set the alarm a little early a few times and it had failed miserably – Emma definitely wasn’t a morning person and her pregnancy had only worsened it. 

But that didn’t mean Regina didn’t have a plan to get what she wanted and to punish Emma, just a little, for last night. 

Wearing her signature power suit, Regina kissed Emma goodbye and left for work, dropping Henry off at school on her way.

“Good morning, Nani,” Regina greeted, entering her assistant’s office. 

Immediately Nani Pelekai sprang to her feet. “Good morning, Madam Mayor. You’ll find everything ready for you.” She rushed around her desk to receive Regina’s cloak, stumbling over the wastepaper in the process.

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. Though Nani was hardworking; she was also always stressed-out and constantly had this or that crisis she needed to take care of at home. “Clear my afternoon schedule”, Regina instructed, walking past her assistant without glancing at her. “When you’ve done so, take the rest of the day off; spend some quality time with your sister and this strange pet of yours.” She didn’t wait for a reply and entered her own office, closing the door behind her.

“Thank you!” Regina heard Nani shout after her. “And FYI their names are Lilo and Stitch!” Nani’s feisty streak made Regina smile benignly. It was something she appreciated, but there was a thin line between feisty and insubordinate. Insubordinate was something Regina wouldn’t tolerate. 

Regina crossed the room, pushing thoughts about her assistant away. On her desk, her incoming mail laid neatly pilled in front of her keyboard, next to it a steaming cup of apple cinnamon tea and a printed version of today’s agenda. Regina had to smirk, thinking of how differently the day would go from the plan. She opened her bag and took out the supplies she’d taken with her from home. The first item was a small and delicate bottle of coconut oil, which Emma liked to use to prevent stretch marks. The second item was a bulbous red butt plug, which they’d just recently added to their toy collection but hadn’t been able to play with yet.

Next Regina took a photo of the two items with her smartphone and sent it to Emma followed by a message. _My office, 2pm, don’t make me wait._

When her cell beeped some time later, Regina swiped over the screen to open Emma’s reply. She choked on her tea. Emma had sent her a picture in return, showing her bare pregnant belly – her old washed-out Guns ’N Roses t-shirt pushed upward - and her hand disappearing between her legs - pants unzipped. _Getting ready for you_ , the message read. Regina felt an excited tickle in her lower stomach. 

*********************************************************************************************************

The clock hands had just moved to exactly two when Regina’s office door flew open and Emma came swooshing in. 

“Your punctuality has definitely improved over time, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a satisfied smile. She sidestepped around her desk and allowed desire to move her into Emma’s space. She encircled Emma’s waist with her arms to draw her close for a kiss. 

“So we’re already playing, huh?” Emma wondered, smiling, before she pressed her lips against Regina’s. 

They both got lost in the kiss quickly; tongues danced with each other and hands roamed over familiar bodies. Their moans mixed as Regina pressed Emma closer to her with a hand against Emma’s back. 

After a couple of moments Emma drew out of the kiss, but her lips brushed against Regina’s as she whispered, “Where’s Nani? Is she still on her lunch break?” Her fingers found the buttons of Regina’s blazer. She undid them and let the piece of clothing glide to the floor. It left Regina in grey suit pants and a short-sleeved, champagne-colored blouse.

“I gave her the day off,” Regina replied nonchalantly, taking Emma’s wrists into her hands to keep them from undressing her any further. “You owe me, Miss Swan, for last night. So you’ll do as you’re told. Are we clear?” When Emma nodded Regina let her wrists go and instructed, “Undress.”

A bit hesitantly Emma backed up a few steps. “You don’t expect me to dance, do you?”

Regina leaned back on her desk, palms splayed on its marble surface. She repeated her command. “Undress, Miss Swan, or there will be consequences.” She expectantly arched an eyebrow. 

The red leather jacket landed rather unceremoniously on the floor, quickly followed by Emma’s t-shirt and bra. Emma removed her shoes, nearly falling in the process, then she took off her jeans, panties, and socks in one go.

“Tadaaa.” Emma spread out her arms and turned around for Regina’s approval. 

Regina sighed; she’d hoped for a somewhat more sensual performance. “Well, there’s definitely room for improvement, darling. But as a striptease isn’t the reason you’re here, I’ll let it slide this time.” She went over to where Emma stood, her red heels clicking on the flooring. Once Regina stood beside Emma she leaned in close. Her lips brushed the shell of Emma’s ear. “Bend over my desk,” she said, voice husky and deep. It pleased her to see goose bumps cover Emma’s body and her nipples getting stiff.

“As you wish, Madam Mayor.” Emma walked over to Regina’s desk. She bent forward at the hips, bracing herself with her forearms so as not to squeeze her belly too much.

“Hands out,” Regina ordered while she positioned herself behind Emma. She pushed Emma’s feet further apart, nudging them with her own. “I think you know what awaits you.”

Emma complied, spreading her hands flat on the desk and leaning forward as much as possible. 

“You make a lovely, arousing picture,” Regina purred. “And I have to admit, Miss Swan, you really are a fine piece of ass.” She used her thumbs to dig into Emma’s cheeks, right beside her crack, and pulled them apart. 

Emma obviously knew Regina was looking closely and lifted her ass proudly. Breath blew over Emma’s hole and it quivered in response. “I’m going to enjoy this very much,” Regina said, before she leaned in just like that and licked a broad stripe right against Emma’s entrance. Regina found Emma’s gasp delightful, so she let more licks and tiny nips along Emma’s rim follow. 

When Regina pressed a finger against Emma’s hole, it immediately tightened, not letting the tip pass. “Let’s get you prepared properly,” she decided and picked up the coconut oil. Regina used her free hand to pull at one of Emma’s cheeks and poured some of the oil straight onto the puckered hole. 

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, her asshole twitching as the cold substance drizzled its way down.

Regina put the oil away and began to simply slide her hand up and down the crack between Emma’s cheeks, dispersing the oil. A couple of times, her fingers brushed over Emma’s labia, but never slid between her folds. Wetness started to pool between Emma’s legs quickly, which had Regina smirking. Emma’s breath had become labored and she was moaning softly. They were in a good way.

In the meantime, Regina had begun to slowly but persistently rub the tight ring of muscles. She circled it several times, just barely pressing in, but only in passing. 

“Don’t move,” Regina told Emma as she tried to get the finger inside by pushing her ass back. “Patience.” Then Regina brought back the oil and worked its fine nozzle into Emma’s hole. 

Emma gasped, legs twitching as the liquid flowed into her. It wasn’t new territory for them, Emma knew how to handle the situation, still Regina ordered, “Hold it in, Miss Swan.” She watched as Emma’s hole pulsated a couple of times when she tried clamping down the urge to let her natural reflexes take over. Eventually Emma was able to retain control and keep the oil inside.

The nozzle was removed and out of the corner of her eye Emma watched Regina carefully covering the whole plug with oil. 

“It’s not time for that yet,” Regina assured her when she saw Emma’s forehead wrinkle with worry lines. She put the plug aside and continued to work her fingers along Emma’s crack and over her center.

After a short while Regina felt Emma relax under her loving ministrations and so she slipped her index finger inside her asshole and started to lightly thrust.

Emma groaned and arched her back. “Finally,” she sighed in relief. 

As Regina’s finger probed experimentally, Emma’s rear hole quivered and clenched. It sent intense jolts to Regina’s belly, her tits, and her crotch. She was loving every minute of this. When the digit was easily going in and out, Regina pulled it out completely and pressed two fingers inside in its place.

Emma inhaled sharply as her muscles cramped for a moment. However, the moment passed quickly and she pushed her hips back, trying to get Regina to fuck her more properly. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Regina teased, pinching Emma’s clit with her other hand while she angled her fingers differently inside Emma, probing as they went. She leaned forward, using her hips to press her fingers in even deeper. “Don’t get too excited, Miss Swan,” Regina whispered seductively. “This is just the beginning.”

A shiver rocked Emma’s body and she pressed her thighs together for some friction as wetness continued pooling between her legs.

“One more,” Regina announced. A third finger was slowly added and Emma cried out in pleasure as she was stretched even more. As Regina pushed into Emma’s ass quicker and harder, the oil started to leak, running down her crack, mingling with her juices, and continuing its way down her thighs. 

“Please,” Emma said.

Regina took that as a signal. “Let’s see if you’re ready,” she murmured, breathless, and pulled her fingers out of Emma’s ass. She positioned her hands on her cheeks and pushed them apart as far as they would go. “That looks very good indeed.”

Emma’s hole was slightly gaping and clenching around the emptiness Regina’s fingers had left. No protest came when she watched Regina reaching for the red plug.

Regina spread Emma’s ass cheeks again and positioned the tip of the plug at the entrance of Emma’s hole. “Relax, Miss Swan,” Regina instructed and brought the head of the plug up to touch Emma’s asshole. “Slowly exhale.” 

As soon as Emma obeyed, her ring opened, more oil leaked out, but Regina quickly began pushing the plug in. The first and smallest ridge went in easily enough. 

Emma moaned loudly, pressing her center against the desk. 

Regina continued to gently push, twisting and working the plug deeper. It stretched Emma’s asshole further and further. Another ridge slipped past as if she was sucking it in. “Not much further to go,” Regina encouraged her. “Ready to take it all?”

The intensity of the pressure in her ass and her throbbing sex must’ve been very distracting, but Emma managed a strained “Yes.”

Regina applied more pressure for the final push. Emma’s ring resisted at first, struggling to let the last ridge pass. It drove a small and pained sound from Emma. Then the widest part was inside her. 

“Beautiful,” Regina said from behind Emma, still holding her open.

“It feels like it’s on fire,” Emma admitted. She let out a relieved whimper when her ring tightened automatically around the narrow neck of the toy.

Regina let go of her cheeks and kissed the top of Emma’s crack. “I know, darling; you’ve been very good. You deserve a reward.”

“A reward?”

Regina cleared her throat, trying to sound as formal and collected as possible. “Yes. I’ll allow you to come, Miss Swan.”

The words were barely out when Emma started to rock her hips, continuously pushing her center against the cool marble surface of Regina’s desk. For a second, Regina contemplated just watching Emma bringing herself to orgasm. But she couldn’t resist and entered Emma’s pussy with two fingers. Regina could feel the plug through the thin barrier and explored for a bit, before she rotated her fingers and pressed against Emma’s g-spot.

Emma screamed out her release, as she came hard and fast. Her body shook and trembled. “Thank you,” she managed to say, as the waves subsided. 

“My pleasure.” Regina meant it. “Get dressed.” She pulled her fingers out and cleaned them with tissues she took from a box on her desk. Beside it stood a small bottle of liquid hand sanitizer, which Regina seized next. 

“What about you?” Emma wanted to know, slipping back into her jeans. She groaned silently when the tight fabric of her pants put pressure on the plug still inside her - the baby bump making it an even snugger fit. Emma wiggled a bit until she felt comfortable enough.

“For now I take my pleasure from anticipating what is yet to come,” Regina explained mysteriously. “And you also apparently underestimate how satisfying I find pleasuring you.”

Emma shrugged. “Your call, babe.” A look at the clock told her that she had spent way more time at the Mayor’s office than expected. David was probably starting to wonder what was taking her so long. “I gotta run.”

When Emma was completely dressed again, Regina pulled her closer by her ass cheeks, making the plug twist in Emma’s ass. Emma moaned and bit down on her bottom lip.  
It made Regina smirk. “Okay. See you later, darling.”

They exchanged a short but passionate kiss before Emma left Regina’s office. 

For a few moments Regina regretted she’d let Emma leave without getting her own sweet release. Her crotch felt like it was swimming in her juices, the urge to come almost unbearable, but Regina knew it would pay off to hold out for a little longer.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait - life threw me into a dark pitch.  
> To finally continue this story I signed up with it for the wipbigbang on livejournal.

Emma left Regina’s office, still flushed and a little weak in the knees. It always amazed her how easily Regina was able to switch between loving wife and erotic temptress. Emma knew how blessed she was and sighed in contentment.  
  
With her hands in the pockets of her jacket and her head bowed, Emma tried to reach the sheriff station as fast as possible. The last thing she wanted was to raise anyone’s suspicions, so she walked down Main Street deliberately. It was the first time Emma had worn a butt plug in public, and the plug in her ass moved and pressed - actually quite nicely - with every step she took. It was weird and a little bit uncomfortable, but she had to admit it was thrilling too. It took a lot to keep from moaning, to avoid getting lost in the memories of what had just occurred in the Mayor’s office.  
  
“Emma!”  
  
She heard someone call her name, but Emma didn’t look in the direction it came from. She wasn’t sure she would be able to have a normal conversation in her current state.  
  
“Emma! Over here!” she was called again and this time Emma had to look.  
  
It was Ruby, waving at her from the side entrance of Granny’s diner. Apparently Ruby was on her break, dragging on a cigarette with relish. She was wearing the short red and white waitress uniform Emma - and probably all of Storybrook - appreciated very much.  
  
Emma sighed and walked over to her friend. “Hey, Ruby, what’s up?” she greeted her.  
  
Ruby shrugged and took another long drag, before she blew out the smoke. “Just wanted to give you a piece of advice.”  
  
“Oh yeah? About what?”  
  
The grin on Ruby’s lips was a dirty one. “On how to be a little less obvious that you’re wearing a plug and that you’ve been just fucked mindless,” she said, giving Emma a wolfish smile.  
  
“What?” Emma was dumbfounded. She crossed her arms under her breasts. “How… how did you know?”  
  
Ruby tipped her nose with a finger. “A – as you know, I do have an extraordinary sense of smell. And B – you kinda walk funny.” She took another deep drag and blew the smoke half out through her nostril and past her lips, where it formed a small O.  
  
“I don’t walk funny,” Emma negated defensively. The conversation had instantly been awkward, but with Ruby she shouldn’t have expected anything different. Ruby never really beat around the bush. Though right now Emma wished for a bit more discretion.  
  
“Yeah, you do.” Ruby continued to smile at her friend. “You walk just like Belle when I take her out with a plug up her cute little ass.”  
  
“Oh God, please don’t say anything else!” Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’m so not having this conversation with you.”  
  
Ruby shrugged again, taking another drag before letting the stub fall to the ground, and crushing it with her heel. “Fine, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”  
  
“Not gonna happen, but thanks I guess for offering.” Emma turned away from Ruby. “I have to go.“ She left Ruby standing there and resumed her hurried trip to the sheriff station. Emma was relieved when the door closed behind her.  
  
A booming voice startled her.  
  
“There you are! I was starting to worry.” Her father said, coming around a corner with a steaming coffee mug in his hands. “How was your break with Regina?”  
  
There was nothing Emma could’ve done to prevent the blush creeping up her chest, over her throat, and into her cheeks. Talking to Ruby was one thing, but to her father was a whole new level of embarrassment. “Nice, it was… really nice.”  
  
David eyed her curiously for a couple of moments. “You sound strange. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”  
  
“Yes, Dad, we’re both okay,” Emma assured him, as always warmed and a little unnerved by her farther’s concern. By now her ears felt like they were burning too.  
  
David sat down at his desk, putting the coffee mug down. He reached for the phone. “Do you want me to call your mother?”  
  
“NO!” Emma almost yelled, bringing up her hands. This was getting ridiculous. “I’m fine. Really, Dad, I promise.” Emma took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.  
  
With her back to her father, she took a deep, calming breath. It had gotten easier to move around with the plug buried in her ass; by now Emma had nearly forgotten it was there. Until she sat down on her chair. The plug moved deeper inside her, increasing pressure, making sure she knew it was still there. Emma whimpered and gripped the desk’s edges.  
  
“Damn,“ she swore under her breath. Feeling her farther’s eyes on her, Emma immediately reassured him with a white lie, “I’m okay. It was just an unexpected kick from the baby.“  
  
For the next hour or so Emma tried to concentrate as best as possible on the paperwork piling up on her desk. But her mind constantly wandered back to the events at Regina’s office. Her body was sill humming from the sexual tension and relief. As if on cue her phone beeped, signaling her that she’d received a text message. It was from her wife.  
  
_Get rid of Charming_ , flashed on her screen, followed by another message. _I’m on my way, so you better be ready for me, Miss Swan._  
  
It immediately made Emma’s stomach flutter in excitement. She typed in her reply. _Yes, Madam Mayor, as you wish._ She got up, giving herself a second to readjust to the shifting plug. It was nice to have some of the pressure reduced. Then she went over to get her jacket.  
  
“Heading home?“ her father asked just as she’d hoped.  
  
“Patrol,“ Emma told him. “Gives people a sense of safety.“  
  
David was predictable and that often made it easy for Emma to nudge his actions in the direction she wanted. So she grinned when he promptly offered to go on patrol instead of her. “You take it slow, okay?“ David said, shrugging into his jacket and taking the car keys in his hand. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the sheriff station.  
  
Emma went to the small bathroom in the back and freshened up. She returned just in time for Regina’s arrival. Her wife had apparently traded her power suit for something else - legs bare underneath her red coat and feet glad in matching red high heels. Emma licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
“Miss Swan,“ Regina greeted her, giving a curt nod. She quickly crossed the distance between them. Not wasting time, Regina clashed their bodies together, backing Emma up against her desk. The space between them sparked with electricity. Regina’s eyes dropped to Emma’s mouth. She licked her lips.“I think I’ve practiced patience long enough,“ Regina stated, pressing in some more.  
  
Emma wasn’t thinking, just reacting, when her legs parted, inviting Regina to come closer still. Regina stepped between her legs promptly and brought their noses together.  
  
The state Regina was in was obvious. It wasn’t difficult for Emma to read the signs - hooded eyes, a delicate blush on Regina’s cheeks - her body language was screaming _Fuck me right here, right now._  
  
“Yeah?“ Emma smirked, letting her fingers trail over the flaps of Regina’s coat. “And what do you want me to do about it?“ Emma’s hands landed on the first button of the coat. One after the other came loose as she waited for Regina to give her an answer. Regina always knew what she wanted and Emma was always happy to fulfill her wife’s desires. So Emma was sure Regina already had a good idea of how and where she wanted to be taken.  
  
The final button gave way and the coat parted, revealing what Regina was wearing underneath. Black lace - from the balcony bra that nestled Regina’s breasts quite nicely with a little red bow in the middle, to the thong with two bows on each side, to the garter belt.  
  
The need to touch made Emma’s hands twitch and her mouth water. Regina looked delicious and Emma wanted to savor every centimeter of her body.  
  
“Madam Mayor,“ Emma said, her tone approving. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. In the beginning it was soft and sweet. Then Regina started nipping at her lower lip, teeth scraping and making Emma want more. Their tongues met when Emma opened her mouth, pulling Regina flush against her.  
  
After a while Emma withdrew slightly. “Tell me how you want to be fucked,“ she demanded breathlessly across Regina’s mouth. Already Emma’s face felt heated and the tingle of excitement in her lower abdomen grew stronger by the second. She reached out, her fingers meeting soft skin just below Regina’s ribs. When her fingers ghosted further upward, Emma heard Regina’s breath hitch. “Tell me,“ she encouraged again and pushed the coat over Regina’s shoulders.  
  
Regina cooperated by taking her coat off and laying it over a chair. “I’ll show you. Later“ Regina’s eyes dropped back down to Emma’s mouth. Her fingers slide over Emma’s jaw, then brushed her lower lip, before Regina dipped forward to briefly kiss her again. “First let’s take a look at your sweet plugged ass.“ She grabbed Emma by the hips and turned her around.  
  
Arousal shot through Emma. There was nothing like the rush when Regina seized control like that. Automatically she bent somewhat forward and widened her stance. “Yes, Madam Mayor,“ she husked, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.  
  
Regina did the rest by slipping Emma’s pants down and untangling them from her feet. “You left your panties at my office. Tell me, Miss Swan, did you do this on purpose?“  
  
For a moment Emma just blinked, trying to pull her mind out of its aroused state. “I don’t know,“ she admitted. “You fucked me out of my mind, so I probably just forgot.“  
  
Suddenly Regina’s hands were cupping Emma’s breasts from behind. She squeezed them gently a couple of times, slowly massaging. “That’s not the answer I’d hoped for.“ Her fingers closed around Emma’s nipples. Then she pinched them. Once. Twice.  
  
“Aah,“ Emma hissed, wetness started to pool between her legs. “It won’t happen again, I promise.“ Her nipples were twisted slightly then released. Now Regina’s hands travelled down, back over her hips and halted on her ass. Emma’s cheeks were pulled apart and held open.  
  
“Do you like our new toy?“ Regina wanted to know as she took hold of the plug’s base.  
  
Emma did, very much so, and the thought made her face heat. “Yes, Madam Mayor, I do.“  
  
“Tell me how it feels.” Regina began to twist the plug, a little bit to the right then a little bit to the left.  
  
Emma groaned. Pleasant waves of lust shot through her body, making her center throb. “Full,” she managed to say, her pulse racing. “Good. So good.”  
  
Regina tugged the plug lightly, its first wide ridge forcing Emma’s hole to stretch. Then she simply held it in place. “I’m going to remove it now,“ Regina told her. “You will not tense, you will not fuck yourself by pushing back nor pressing down against the desk. You’ll just let it happen.“  
  
“Understood, Madam Mayor,“ Emma replied dutifully, attempting to prepare herself mentally for what was about to happen. She gripped the desk’s edge forcefully, evened her breathing and tried to relax her muscles.  
  
Regina waited for a couple of moments before she started tugging at the plug again. She worked carefully, though there was still enough oil inside Emma’s hole to provide lubrication.  
  
As the first ridge rubbed it way out, Emma moaned and whimpered, shivering between pain and arousal, her legs already shaking. “Holy crap,“ she cursed, struggling to let it all happen. She felt the oil leaking, trickling down her crack. The urge to constrict around the plug was enormous.  
  
“Miss Swan,“ Regina said with a warning tone, digging the fingernails into Emma’s butt cheeks to emphasize her point.  
  
Emma squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on relaxing. “S-sorry. Just  please pull it out in one go.“ It was killing her that Regina was working the plug out of her so slowly.  
  
“May I remind you that you’re not the one in charge here.“ Regina let go of the plug as well as of Emma’s cheek and stepped back at bit. “Five blows should do the trick.“  
  
It didn’t take long before the first slap landed smartly across Emma’s ass. It stung a little, but Emma knew Regina’s blows had a tendency to grew in intensity. The second smack was already harder and Emma cried out. The stinging pain quickly transformed into a burn. The third slap was harder still and Emma couldn’t stop herself from trying to get away from the punishing hand.  
  
“Stop struggling, Miss Swan. Or do you want me to add more blows?“ Regina asked warningly.  
  
“No, Madam Mayor.“ Emma focused on remaining still. The fourth smack came down hard across her right cheek. “Aahh!“ The burn on her ass started to spread and there was a growing ache between her thighs. The fifth and last slap landed on her left cheek. It made Emma rear up shortly.  
  
“Sshh, darling, it’s okay,“ Regina assured her, letting her hand rest against Emma’s ass, idly rubbing the sting from her flesh.  
  
Emma stifled a whimper as Regina stroked her. She was so turned on right now and wished Regina’s hand would do more than just slide over her reddened backside. When Regina’s fingers went lower, dancing lightly down her crack and toward the juncture of her thighs Emma rasped, “Please.“ She arched towards Regina’s hand, her thighs parting in invitation.  
  
“I can smell your lust. Let me feel it too.“ Regina’s fingers grazed Emma’s nether lips, testing the dampness there. Then they moved once more toward the heat of Emma’s core. 

She parted her thighs for Regina again, further this time. Regina let one long digit glide through Emma’s wetness. As she grazed her clit, Emma bucked against Regina’s hand. The finger trailed slowly through her folds to her entrance. There Regina was barely moving and teased the opening of Emma’s pussy by not pushing in, just pressing delicately. Regina eased her finger inside, heat and wetness engulfing her. The walls of Emma’s pussy clung to the intruder. Regina wiggled her finger around before pulling out completely, scraping with her nail over Emma’s g-spot. “I’ve had a different plan in mind coming here.“  
  
A sob escaped Emma. She wanted Regina to fuck her, wanted to come so desperately, but she didn’t dare say anything.  
   
“So let’s get back to the original plan,“ Regina decided, pulling her finger out and took hold of the plug. It was still past the widest ridge, but before Regina pulled, she pushed the plug back in, making Emma’s hole stretch and then constrict around the plug’s narrow neck.  
  
“Oooh, fuck! Are you kidding me?“ Emma’s legs shook more, her body already spiraling towards its first orgasm. The plug twisting inside her was withdrawn just barely past the first ridge, then shoved back in. “Regina!“ Emma screamed, gripping the table even harder. “I don’t know how much longer I can take it.“ Her muscles were quivering uncontrollably, her groans becoming louder and louder.  
  
Regina took that as a sign and began to fuck Emma’s ass with the plug in earnest. She sped up her motions, and reached around with one hand to pinch Emma’s left nipple again.  
  
“Goddammit!“ Emma swore as release washed over her in hot and cold waves. Her muscles cramped before letting go and wetness flowed out of her. Stars danced behind her eyelids, and for a moment Emma believed she was about to pass out.  
  
“I’ve got you,“ Regina said as the plug slipped easily out of Emma’s hole. She turned Emma around and took her in her arms. Soothings fingers combed through blonde hair. “It’s okay, darling.“  
  
It was unbelievable how drained and emotionally raw Emma felt. She clung to Regina as if she was drowning. “I love you,“ she whispered against Regina’s neck.  
  
Regina kissed her temple. “I love you too.“  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

For a while it became quiet in the sheriff’s department. Regina and Emma simply held each other, making sweet declarations of love and enjoying their closeness. Bare skin was caressed without any sexual purpose. All it offered was safety and warmth.   
  
“Not to ruin the mood, babe,“ Emma started when she had calmed down enough from her high. She placed light kisses along Regina’s jawline. “But how was that about a plan you had in mind when you first came here?“  
  
Regina felt Emma’s smirk against her neck, where she had settled to nibble at her pulse point. “There’s nothing wrong with a change of plans when they turn out so nicely, don’t you think?“  
  
“I agree, though I’d love to finally find out how you imagined me reciprocating the favor.“ Emma emphasized her point by letting her fingertips wander over Regina’s upper body. She traced the outline of Regina’s black bra, over the swell of her breasts.  
  
“Don’t you mean favors, darling?“ Regina asked, not letting herself getting distracted by her wife.   
  
“Whatever.“ Emma shrugged. Her gaze flickered up to Regina’s eyes before it traveled back down to inviting lips. “Just let me take care of you.“ She leaned it until their lips were almost touching. “You must be soaking wet.“   
  
Regina gave a low and throaty chuckle. “You have no idea, Miss Swan.“   
  
With that they were back in the game.  
  
It restarted with a long kiss, slow and deep in the beginning. But they both never were any good when it came to withholding their passion. Their kiss didn’t take long to get heated. The flame of desire blazed up again as open mouths slid against each other and tongues met. They sucked and nibbled at each other eagerly, getting lost in the moment and the kiss. Heavy breathing filled the air.  
  
After a while Regina’s hands began to run along Emma’s torso, as always enjoying the sensations touching her wife evoked. But Emma wouldn’t let her take it too far this time.   
  
“My turn, Madam Mayor,“ Emma reminded her. It was time she took the lead. She unclasped Regina’s bra effortlessly, and reversed their positions so Regina was the one pressed up against the desk. Her hands explored Regina’s smooth skin as she watched her wife’s fervored expression.  
  
Fingertips glided over Regina’s ribcage and a soft gasp slipped out of her only to be swallowed by a kiss. When Emma palmed both of her breasts, their kiss became even more passionate, and Regina felt at her wife’s mercy. She feared she might explode from pent-up sexual energy at any moment.   
  
“Don’t worry, babe, I won’t leave you hanging,“ Emma promised her as if she were reading Regina’s mind. The dark pink peaks of Regina’s nipples were already hardening and Emma brushed her thumbs over them. It elicited a delicate whimper from Regina. When her nipples couldn’t get any harder, Emma bent her head and took the left one in her mouth. Swirling her tongue across the bud, she also brought a little bit of teeth into the mix.  
  
A shiver of anticipation ran through Regina. Her orgasm had been building up for hours now and she was sure it wouldn’t need much for her to burst and come. “Good,“ she breathed out heavily. “Then let me queen you.“   
  
Puzzled, Emma stilled her hands for a moment and released the nipple with a small wet noise. When she realized what Regina had just told her, a wide smile spread over Emma’s face. “Of course. Your wish is my command.“  
  
Much to Regina’s dismay, Emma stepped away from her, but only to take her hand and lead her through the sheriff’s station to one of the cells.   
  
“How about some cuffs for you?“ Emma suggested, watching as the question made Regina’s eyelids flutter. That was enough for her as an answer.   
  
“Yes, please.“ It was barely a whisper, as if Regina was somewhat afraid to admit her secret desire.   
  
Emma left Regina’s side, but returned quickly with a pair of handcuffs. “Show me your fantasy.“  
  
The expression on Regina’s face was one of utter lust, her eyes darkened. Purple smoke started to rise around them. Shortly after, it enveloped them until they were swallowed whole.  
  
When Emma reopened her eyes she found herself lying completely naked on her back on a cot in one of the cells. Above her Regina was hovering, having lost her panties, though her red high heels were still in place. Her hands were cuffed to one of the bars in front of her.  
  
“That’s quite a vision,“ Emma stated, her voice thick with desire. “I really like where your fantasy is heading.“ Her tongue peeked out and ran over her lower lip. “C’mere, babe, lets take you for a ride.“  
  
Regina closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “You’re going to be the death of me, Miss Swan, I hope you know that.“ With one leg on either side of Emma, Regina started to scoot forward.  
  
Emma immediately seized the opportunity and placed her hands on the back of Regina’s thighs, guiding her. “I know, but I’ll try to make it the sweetest death possible.“ She gave her wife a wicked grin and wiggled her eyebrows.   
  
Within the possible range of her restraints Regina shifted until her pelvis was aligned with Emma’s face. Even though the cot was narrow there was just enough space for them to find a comfortable position. Regina held onto the bars for support. When she looked down to the woman lying beneath her, Regina saw a hungry expression crossing Emma’s features as she drank in the sight in front of her. It was all Regina needed as a sign and slowly tilted her hips downward.  
  
“Oh yes, that’s it, babe,“ Emma encouraged her as Regina’s sex was hovering directly above her face. She licked her lips, her fingers digging into the flesh of Regina’s thighs. Then her tongue darted out and made contact. Of course not directly where Regina wanted her to. That would’ve been way too easy. Emma wanted to play a little first, so she started by softly licking the inside of Regina’s right thigh.   
  
Regina swallowed hard at the touch and pulled at the handcuffs, making them rattle. It was obvious after everything that had happened between them today, her body was more than ready to be taken over the edge.   
  
“Just a little bit more patience, Madam Mayor, I’m getting to it,“ Emma said playfully, kissing the insides of Regina’s thighs. She hooked one hand around Regina’s ass and squeezed lightly.   
  
Regina let out a little squeak which quickly turned into a moan when Emma’s mouth resumed its journey toward her center. For Regina’s taste, her wife could speed things up, especially as Emma started to lavish every inch of skin she could reach with attention. “Miss Swan,“ Regina said in a threatening tone.  
  
“I know, babe, I know.“ With that Emma tilted her head another half-inch, making contact with Regina’s wet sex at last. Regina’s bare, smooth, glistening lips greeted her as she stuck out her tongue. Emma let it run along Regina’s outer lips before she swirled her tongue around the stiff bud on the upper end. To coax Regina’s clit out of its hood, Emma drew different patterns over its tip alternating with quick flicks of her tongue.  
  
That was when Regina‘s moans became louder and she grabbed the bars forcefully. So far, she hadn’t moved that much, but now she began to grind her hips. “That’s more like it.“ Emma’s mouth was enough to let Regina forget everything else; the only thing mattered right now was finding her release.  
  
Emma took Regina’s clit between her lips and drew it in as much as possible. “Emma,“ Regina husked above her, and it was more than enough to double the pounding between her own legs. She sucked Regina’s hard tip for a bit while her tongue continued to flick back and forth over it.  
  
“Yes.“ Regina tipped her head backward and her muscles tensed as she rode Emma’s face. Everything in her body was coiling into a tight ball.  
  
The sweet pressure of Regina’s thighs felt perfect to Emma; she could feel her wife approaching her orgasm at a rapid pace. She tightened her grip, pressing Regina flush against her mouth. It got more difficult by the second to pleasure Regina with her hips bucking so hard now. Regina’s arousal was covering the bottom of her face and Emma loved it. She decided to speed things up and give Regina the release she craved so much. So one hand slid to Regina’s entrance, slick lips parting easily for her fingers. “So damn wet for me, babe,“ Emma murmured.   
  
Regina let out a fresh wave of moans as the muscles in her legs twitched with her building ecstasy. She arched her back, pressing her center downward firmly, determined. One stiff finger entered her, slid in right to the second knuckle. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second, her inner walls trying to grip the single digit. “More,“ Regina demanded. “I need more.“  
  
Without answering, Emma added a second finger, slowly pumping in and out of her wife. She was still drawing patterns over Regina’s clit while giving it the occasional suck. It was easy to see and feel Regina getting very close to the edge. So Emma pressed her fingers upward and caressed the inner walls desperately clutching at her. A third finger joined the other two, and again Regina opened up for her effortlessly.   
  
Emma’s fingers pushed into Regina with determination, angling for the sweet rough spot on their way out. The rhythm increased along with Regina’s hips. The sucking and licking at her clit got forceful as well. “Almost,“ Regina told Emma, arching her back even more. A series of moans and gasps escaped her. Then Regina tipped the rest of the way over. The pent-up muscles let go and Regina’s juices were pulsing out of her center.  
  
The sensations of Regina’s climax overran Emma. She was in awe of how intense it was. Regina’s body was shaken by spasm after spasm, her walls clenching around Emma’s fingers and her legs squeezing Emma’s head. Regina cried out above her, but Emma decided not to let her finish that easily. She slowed her fingers down somewhat when she felt Regina coming down from her high, but didn’t stop them completely yet. Emma kept going with light licks of her tongue and with long strokes of her fingers, just drawing out every last bit her wife had to give.  
  
“Enough, darling,“ Regina said breathlessly and slumped over. She held onto the bars, trying to keep her balance even though she was still trembling.   
  
When Emma finally detached her mouth from Regina’s center, she saw the aftershocks running through her wife - hips still twitching and muscles rippling. “You’re so beautiful.“ They smiled at each other. “But you know we’ll have to discuss your punishment for using magic later, right?“ Emma reminded her of their agreement to only use magic when absolutely necessary and for nothing trivial.  
  
The glint in Regina’s eyes was a devilish one and a shudder ran down Emma’s spin.   
  
“Of course, darling,“ Regina agreed, biting down on her bottom lip.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************

“Mhhmmm, this is so good,“ Emma purred when she slipped into the bathtub. The water had just the right temperature, foam and bubbles floating on the water‘s surface. The air was filled with the scent of vanilla and apples, while the room was illuminated by a couple of candles. “Thank you for this.“  
  
Regina let go of Emma’s elbow. She had helped her wife into the bath as it was slowly getting difficult for her to get up and down with her pregnancy belly. “I have to admit, this is not what I imagined when you brought up punishment earlier,“ Regina said. Her tone gave away she was more amused than miffed.    
  
“Don’t you worry, you’re not getting off that easily.“ Emma smiled and instructed, “Take off your clothes.“  
  
Regina smirked. “That’s more like it.“ Even though she wasn’t wearing much to begin with, she took her time to untie the knot of her bathrobe. Inch by inch it slid over her shoulders, its neckline widening further until the robe finally slipped and landed on the bathroom floor.   
  
“Are you aware of how yummy your are?“ Emma asked, her tongue trailing over her bottom lip before she worried it pensively. She thought about what to do next. In her opinion she had two choices. Option number one was letting Regina stand there naked as she was, while Emma would enjoy the view and pleasure herself. Option number two was inviting Regina into the tub, either simply savoring their closeness or letting Regina taking care of that already growing need between her legs. “Damn hormones,“ she huffed, wiping some loose strands of blonde hair from her face. “Get in here, babe.“  
  
Carefully Regina climbed into the tub while Emma tried to make room for her. Once Regina had found a comfortable position, Emma leaned back into her wife and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. “How about a massage for my shoulders, babe?“ Emma proposed. “They feel really tense.“  
  
Where Regina’s hands had first rested on the edges of the bathtub they were now gently taking hold of Emma’s shoulders. “I can help you relax, Miss Swan,“ Regina promised with a whisper, bringing her lips to Emma’s left ear.   
  
“Oh, I’m sure you can.“ Emma’s eyes fluttered shut - happy and content - as Regina’s fingers started to knead.   
  
The End.


End file.
